The background description provided herein is solely for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the illustrative embodiments of the disclosure. Aspects of the background description are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the claimed subject matter.
Images such as photographs, paintings and drawings are often displayed in a frame which is hung on a wall. Framed images are typically not illuminated. However, illumination may enhance the visual appeal, appreciation and enjoyment of the images.
Accordingly, an illuminated image assembly which uniformly illuminates a photograph, painting, drawing or other image may be desirable for some applications.